


Date Night With Severa

by Fartanari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, POV First Person, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartanari/pseuds/Fartanari
Summary: A vanilla fic I wrote for an old friend. You are a male knight who manages to get yourself lost in Severa's pants. No farts or any non-vanilla kinks to be found in this oneThis is a repost from my old Deviantart. The flowery language I used in this one is honestly cringe-worthy! But it's important to look back once in a while and see how far you've come, which in my case, Isn't very far!





	Date Night With Severa

Scene: You are a Ylissian high knight employed under lord Chrom. You have the day off and meet Severa formally, for the first time, in the marketplace.

The sun’s bright orange glow illuminated Ylisse’ royal district. The place where royalty aristocrats, holy men, and knights called home. The smell of spring jumped through the air like the rabbits that frolic about during this time. The warm weather was perfect for a marketplace romp, and you knew this fact. There was no chance you would ever let the opportunity to stock up on Ylisse’s finest fruits, vegetables, and soup stocks just pass you by. Not to mention all the beautiful women that populated the district. Hundreds of skirts pass you by, each looking finer than the next.  
You gaze and gaze at the luscious-looking fruits and the even better-looking asses until a bright yellow dandelion sundress accompanied by dark red hair, spring-themed jewelry, a large sun hat and, a finely shaped rear. You break the trance of the goddesses hips and look up to behold her face. But alas, you were not greeted by a kindly or aloof gaze. No, instead you were met with a vilifying glare that could only belong to a devil.  
“What the hell are you staring at, you creep,” The young lady barked in a tone that would straighten the hair of a sheep. You are taken aback by the remark and are unable to answer her before she began to speak again. “Helloooo. I'm talking to you. Did your mother never teach you manners?” She came on strong and hit you with a verbal assault you weren't at all prepared for. You raise your head so that your face is in full view, and you begin to try to explain. However, you are immediately cut off. “Hey, aren't you the new recruit? Under Lord Chrom’s command? And how about you answer me this time,” she commanded as you stand there semi-awkwardly. “Yes, I-i am the new r-recruit. My name is Josh. I’m the new knight hired by Chrom, you stammer. “Josh, eh? What a boring name,” the redhead jabs as she looks at you skeptically. “Well, Josh, aren't you a bit skinny for a knight? You look like you might fall over if I breathe on you too heavily. Seriously, what Risen is going to fear those noodle arms of yours? Speaking of which, what are you doing out in the marketplace? You should be training,” she continued on an on critiquing your motley appearance, saying things along the lines of “how can you leave the house dressed like this,” and “ do you clothe yourself in the dark,” before returning to her point that you should be training. “But, today’s my day off, you plead only for the redhead to get more upset with you  
“Day off? Day off my ass! You think the risen are going to take a day off when they're running you through a lance?! Gods, you new recruits are so useless!” The young girl finally concluded chewing you out only to begin anew. “ You’d better meet me in the training grounds today by 3:00 pm, or else I’ll personally look into getting you fired. And come prepared! Don't you dare waste my time.” The sassy young lady took her fruit basket and left without so much as even telling you her name. At that point, you had no clue what was happening. All you knew was that you needed to be at the training grounds by 3, or else you’d have hell to pay.

 

Later on that day   
The sun shines in your eyes as you make your way to the Ylissian training grounds. You notice that you’re sweating already and the training hasn’t even begun. At the training facility, you notice that no one is there. The place was empty and silent apart from the crows that sang their foul song above the Ylissian battlegrounds. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a familiar set of red twintails. The young redhead had traded her sundress for a more traditional brown set of light leather-cloth armor paired with lightly padded black leggings. The leggings hugged her thighs and wrapped around her womanhood forming the slightest cameltoe, only noticeable if you look a little too intently. Which you were definitely were doing. After all, who could resist such a sweet crease?  
The redhead luckily didn't notice your thirst-filled gaze. “Ready to get to work?” she asked somewhat hastily. You took one more gaze at her armor and realized how underdressed you really were. All you had was a cloth shirt, pants and some pads you found lying around near the trash heap. Surprisingly, she didn't comment on your lackluster appearance. “Oh, and my name is Severa,” she finally introduced herself. “ I am one of Chrom’s best soldiers. You need to get into shape. Pick up that practice sword. Don't waste my time.” Severa’s tone had shifted from earlier that day. She seemed a tad bit more soft-hearted. Just a little bit. You follow Severa’s orders and pick up the sword. “I’m going to show you some special moves. My own signature attacks passed down over generations. You should feel blessed to be taught by master swordswoman such as myself! Better pay attention! Severa’s expression had shifted from neutral seriousness to a smug smarmy smile. She came at you with a swing from the left just barely missing your left shoulder, before feinting, going moving her wrist forward and striking your chest with the hilt of her practice blade. “Come on! At least try to keep up, rookie!” The jest came as she followed up with another swing from the opposite direction. This time, however, it seems your feeling of the need to prove yourself, caused you to swing out. The practice sword, intercepting hers and doing much more. Oh so much more.  
The practice blade managed to snag a weak spot in Severa’s armor and ended up tearing some of the fabric and revealing one of her supple breasts. The breast was fair in colour; a pale white with a perky pink nipple to match. Severa covered herself in shame and snapped at you for both destroying her armor and staring at her rather than helping.  
But who could blame you? A Shamed Severa attempted to attack you and cover herself but failed at both. Her clothes tore more exposing her other breast and her well-toned abdomen. This time you attempt to help but are quickly shooed away.  
The look on Severa’s face was priceless. A mixture of both embarrassment and frustration strewn across her face. A now almost fully exposed Severa sat there while you struggled not to stare at her nipples. In a quick glimpse, you notice that those wonderful pink nipples were fully hardened. You move toward Severa with curiosity and an erect penis. Severa takes another glimpse up at you. A look of lust that she tried to hide under a false guise of scorn. She wanted you badly but wouldn't admit it on her own, as her pride forbade it. It was up to you to cast that pride aside. 

 

You touch Severa’s shoulder with your own lustful look. Reluctantly she acknowledges you coming on strong. Her ever-present frown turns into a lusty lip bite. Two libidos come together to form a whirlwind of passion as Severa peels off her skintight leggings. You take initiative to remove your pants as well unveiling your now fully erect cock. Within seconds Severa takes your member in hand and begins stroking. Her hands were deceptively soft for a warrior. They felt like silk on your hard cock. She was a natural, but you could tell it was her first time handling a penis. At times it seemed she didn't know what to do with it so she kept stroking awkwardly and cutely. Severa stopped and looked into your eyes with a heart-piercingly cute look. Like a puppy begging, she looked at you then back at your penis. She gives your cock a sweet love peck right on the tip. She goes in for a couple sweeter loving kisses along the tip and sides. With a long lick along the shaft, she goes in for the kill. Full head bobbing up and down with vigor.  
You latch onto her twin ponytails and assist her head along your penis. Up and down you go as she looks into your eyes between bobs. Deeper with each stroke until eventually, you reach her throat. Upon contact, you feel it coming. You yank your penis out of her mouth as you explode with cum out onto Severa's waiting face, drenching her in white, sticky syrup. She looks at you and you look right back in embarrassment. You apologize promptly, but there is no malice on her face. Only pleasure, lust, and semen. “ I hope no one saw that,” you said. “ I kinda hope someone did,” Severa retorted. “ Now, listen here and listen closely, because I'm only gonna say this once. Your stamina is awful! You came too fast! I want you to fuck me right here in this field and you're not leaving until I’m satisfied.”  
Severa gets on her knees and reveals her now sweat ladened, plump ass. Her ass was just as amazing as you imagined back at the market. Her milk-white rear, protruding out toward you calls out and you answer. You grab Severa’s hips and stick it in slowly. You both let out a small yelp and subtly smile at each other as Severa looks back at you. You push balls deep into her red-pubed cunt slowly and gracefully. Your objective is her pleasure. Not your own. You move up to a faster rhythm, smacking up against her ass. She moans with your pace. Her moans were soft, cute mews that tugged at your heart with their cute, girly tone.  
With every stroke, you grow closer to cumming. You pray Severa's doing the same. To please her is your only goal, so you thrust faster into her vagina with brisk tempo rocking her back and forth, pulling on her hair. Running your fingers through her hair with the stroke of a master. Within the brief afternoon of fucking, you had grown from a sex novice to an experienced alpha male. Or so you thought until Severa clenched her vagina as she climaxed. You moaned like a kitten as you came as well filling the Redhead with your semen. Severa’s yelp was overshadowed by your own girlish scream-moan.   
You pull out and your immediately greeted by a disgusted glare and a pussy full of semen. You came all over her pants, underwear, and boots and Severa was not happy. You choose the coward's path. Pull up your pants and make a run for it. Severa screams out after you but you keep running. Off into the sunset. You know there will be hell to pay, but you've had your fun and now it was time to run.

 

 

Off in the distant forest somewhere, a certain blue-haired, branded lass sat on the grass, thighs, and fingers drenched in cum. Pussy wet and tender from a proper masturbation session.  
“ oh, Severa. Never change.”


End file.
